ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Janembuu
'Biography' Janembuu is an ancient monster, created by Nappa77. Janembuu was created when the Spirit Bomb was used too much, by using the negative energy of the universe, forming together two of the most powerful opponents Goku has faced! Janembuu first targeted Earth as he knew his opposer Goku was ther e! Janembuu first bumped into Gohan who Janembuu recognized... But while fighting Gohan, Janembuu was being pummeled, because he had let his guard down the whole time! Janembuu was steaming mad! He blasted Gohan with an enormous Energy Wave, which easily took care of him. Janembuu also, knowing about the Dragon-Balls, had thought about gathering them up, and using their power for immortality. He had made up his mind after worrying if Gogeta would come to stop him! Janembuu sensed Goku's power after a short search, he and Goku had come face to face. Goku had known about Janembuu though! Luckily a barley-alive Gohan had told him! Janembuu was an overwhelming opponent for Super Saiyan 3 Goku! Vegeta didn't even join the fight after Goku lost, knowing he wouldn't do any better. Janembuu had struck fear in all the Z fighters when they went to fight him. From Tien, to Krillin, Trunks, Goten, Chiatzou and Yamcha, defeat had fallen upon the Z fighters! Janembuu had stole the already-gatherd Dragon Balls from the Kame house, and was off to grant his wish! It was up to Chiatzou to fight now, he was not very weakend and could still fight! Once Janembuu had summoned The Eternal Dragon (Shenron) Chiatzou tried to get in the way by wishing HE '''had immortality! But Janembuu had already made the wish. Janembuu had went through the process of a '''NEW '''transformation known as Immortal Janembuu. Immortality Once Janembuu had finally went through the process of transformation, he became known as Immortal Janembuu! Janembuu's appearance changed not at all . And still there only remained Chiatzou to fight! Chiatzou could not throw in a single blow, but even if he could've he would not've affected Janembuu. Chiatzou was finally down. No Z-Fighter was still standing, Immortal Janembuu had won! Until..... Unexpected help had arrived, Turtle! Janembuu immidiatley new being Immortal he would '''FOR SURE '''be the winner. He was about to blast turtle but at that moment Turtle said..... "Fart!" Janembuu bursted out laughing, so hard that his gut blew up! Turtle had won, he beat Janembuu! After Defeat Janembuu was no longer Immortal and he was sent to hell. Janembuu was crying, beat by Turtle! Think about the pain Janembuu is feeling, imagiane what that would do to your reputation. Janembuu stayed immortal in hell, but what was the point? He was dead anyway! Janembuu knew would get out of hell. Sooner or later... For the rest of his Other-Worldly time training, with the help of other past villians (Frieza, Cell, King Cold etc...). They taught Janembuu alot about fighting! If you thought his skills were amazing on Earth, you would be dumbfounded at his power now! Janembuu didn't come over his laughter weakness, but he would try never to laugh again! Janembuu's Return Janembuu returned many years after he was defeated by Turtle! He threatend King Yemma, and easily made his way towards Earth... Janembuu knew he could care less about Gogeta being all immortal, but Turtle was still a problem! When Janembuu got to Earth he quickly (and easily) disposed of Turtle before he could say a word. He also happily destroyed the "Kame House" just to be sure the job was done right! While training, Goku sensed Master Roshi (considering the Kame House was destroyed), and Turtles power go down! Goku flew toward the large power (Janembuu) leaving the rubble still known as the Kame House. When Goku beat Janembuu to the chase they got in a big fight! Being a Super Saiyan 4, Goku fought a long time but he still ended up beat, just like the last time... Janembuu had done it! Since Goku had lost no one else dared to challenge Janembuu! Until..... Yajirobe came and screamed: ''Fart!!!!!!!!! ''Janembuu started bursting out laughing, and his gut (once again) exploded.﻿ However, Janembuu had learned of his true abilities in hell. Janembuu reformed himself into a different version of himself more terrifying than the last! Yajirobe saw this and ran toward Janembuu, to go cut him in half, Janembuu obliterated him. Trunks and Goten couldn't take it, they went to go fight Janembuu! Janembuu clashed into Goten landing a barrage of blows. Forms and Transformations Normal Janembuu This is Janembuu's most noteable form, he was in it during his Fight with Goku and the Z-Fighters. It was created when the spirit bomb's negative-universe-energy was formed together into Janembuu. Buu was fused from natrually being a victim of the Spirit Bomb, and Janemba was being an enemy of the main user of the Spirit Bomb. This form stays the same after Janembuu grants his Immortality wish but Janembuu is immortal in it. Immortal Janembuu Janembuu achieved this form by wishing for immortality. The form only slitley differs from his previous form, by the fact he is immortal in this one! 3rd Form The 3rd form of Janembuu appears only takes this form for a short time when his gut is bursted by Yajirobe. He used it to battle Trunks, and Goten, until Trunks kicks him into the water, and Vegeta blasts him with a Final Flash! Then he takes his Final Form! Final Form Janembuu's most powerful form yet, he takes this form after his previous body is destroyed. This form makes his previous one look like a puppy dog! He took down Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta, without trying! In fact he was SO powerful, that was what led to his downfall... It was impossible for a being to have this much power, it overflowed through his body and he exploded killing Janembuu once a nd for all. Techniques and Tricks '''Flight- the ability for one to fly SS Deadly Bomber- An attack Janembuu only used during his training in hell. He learned it from Android 13 who was also in hell. 'Supernova-' Janembuu learned this from Frieza while in hell. 'Dimension Sword attack- '''Being a part of Janemba, Janembuu knew this trick. '''Planet Burst- '''being a part of Kid Buu Janembuu knows this trick. '''Transform- T'he ability for one to transform to another shape. '''Eraser Cannon- '''This was taught to Janembuu by Broly in hell. '''Red Giant Ki Wave- '''Janembuu used this on Gohan after getting furious on Earth. ﻿Trivia *It would've been impossible for Janembuu to be killed by a Spirit Bomb, by the fact thats how he was created. *He wields a sword in his Final form despite ever using it. It was destroyed when he exploded. Category:Page added by Nappa77 Category:Character created by Nappa77 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Evil Category:Majins Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains